<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brood of Creditors by ohnonotthemagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187493">A Brood of Creditors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonotthemagain/pseuds/ohnonotthemagain'>ohnonotthemagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Complete, Gen, Oneshot, this felt much longer when i wrote it over instagram dms lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonotthemagain/pseuds/ohnonotthemagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One morning, you hear a knocking at your door. Curious, you glance out the window. Three ducklings. Strange.</i><br/>---<br/>In which the McDuck clan is an organized crime family, and you're unfortunate enough to be a debtor in Duckburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brood of Creditors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One morning, you hear a knocking at your door. Curious, you glance out the window. Three ducklings. Strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open the door for them, and the one in red is the first to speak. He cheerfully tells you that you're severely in debt. He taps a pen against his clipboard, showing you the numbers, and... Oh boy. That's not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one in blue shoves him aside, and tells you that you haven't paid in nearly two weeks. He adds that not paying your debts is a crime, and crime isn't taken lightly in this city. Normally, you wouldn't feel so intimidated by a duckling half your size, but there's something about his smile that makes you nauseous with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-clad brother speaks up, and tells you there's no need to look so nervous, because there's a way out. All you have to do is sign on this little dotted line, and his family will graciously hook you up with a loan. He has a glint in his eyes that puts you on edge even more than you already are. Shakily, you sign the papers. The ducklings smirk, and thank you for your time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You close the door, and a deep sense of dread settles in your stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in like... 10 minutes lol.<br/>Kudos and comments are super appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>